


Route: Black Sand

by Imthrowingawaymyhumanityjojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Multi, Twins!Byleth, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthrowingawaymyhumanityjojo/pseuds/Imthrowingawaymyhumanityjojo
Summary: An attempt at writing an alternative route in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. This is a work in progress and will involve multiple ships, possibly heavily involved with the plot, which is subject to big changes as it progresses. Rating and tags may also change.





	Route: Black Sand

~~~

Pillars of flame rose into the heavens, leaping explosions the colour of the sun high and mighty up in the blue sky above, indifferent to the travesty beneath it. The young prince, desperate and panicked in his footfalls raced over mounds of ash and flesh and blood. The sound and sight of his treading was masked with screams of anguish, and black; obsidian ash flittering down and suffocating the prints. Lurching forward, wavering in his mad sprint, Dimitri was growing faint. Hell flame was poisoning the air around it, heat haze wobbling and distorting the desert scenery that was now littered with bodies of both the soldiers of Fhaergus and Duscur. 

In what cold clockwork of the stars and the will of the goddess was young Dimitri the hand pointing that second? Like a hare sprung up from the undergrowth, chased by a predator with flames in it’s eyes and blinding light glaring from it’s gnashing teeth, snapping wildly in it’s mad pursuit of the frenzied kit want to escape with it’s life. That screaming, screeching void of darkness, searingly hot edged closer and closer, unhinged and rabid and-...

“Your Highness”

Dimitri’s eyes snapped open, the young man grunting as he threw his arms over his quilts and thrust his body into a sitting position, tossing his head to the left. A mess of blond hair settled over his eyes, and the pools of blue hidden beneath golden strands darted across the room frantic before settling on the thick-set and familiar figure of the man before him.

“Ah… Dedue”, Dimitri yawned. “I thought we had a discussion about this. Even our rooster’s have not yet had the chance to crow”

Dedue looked hesitant. “Forgive me, your highness.” He paused slightly before continuing, “But the monastery’s roosters have indeed crew. I know that you dislike to be woken, but if i were to not rouse you now, we would be late for our lessons.”

“Oh…” Dimitri looked somewhat taken aback, but Dedue just chalked his Highness's peculiar bewilderment up to the sluggishness typically associated with anyone being dragged from such an apparently deep slumber. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. Lest we anger the professors, which is in our best interests to avoid.”

Both grimaced. 

The Blond huffed outwardly, rising his arms above his head and committing to a lengthy stretch. Dedue found himself quietly watching, slightly inquisitive to the way the Prince’s slender muscles tightened over his chest and shoulders, how the definition of his ribs and stomach became the tiniest bit became more obvious. The royal blue quilt fell lightly from Dimitri’s body as his flex ended and his breath escaped from him. Dedue found himself staring, when the Prince’s astute azure eyes flew to Dedue’s tender green, locking them in place. 

Both hurriedly looked away. 

Dimitri’s hands and eyes found their way to the corner of his bedding, which he fiddled with as he nervously chuckled. “I think you best leave Dedue. I don’t suppose you wish to see me in my smallclothes now, would you?”

Dedue swiftly switched his gaze away from the view outside of Dimitri’s window he had decided to busy himself with to escape the Prince’s scrutiny, before agreeing attentively and making his exit, a light red dusting his olive cheeks.

~~~

Fortunately, both boys managed to get to class on time, albeit missing breakfast in order to escape the wrath of their twin teachers. Beleth, the ever-stoic brother did not seem to notice the disorderly fashion of Dimitri and Dedue’s entrance, but Blythe certainly did. Shrewd and bold, the young woman questioned the hurried expressions upon the boys faces, before gifting great attention to the the intense growl of Dimitri’s stomach that soon echoed through the classroom. Dimitri shrunk far into the seat he only just sat down in, head hanging forward in shame.

A giggle arose within the room, seeming to coalesce from the corner housing Ingrid, Mercedes and Annette. Sylvain smirked in the direction of Ashe, who offered back a small smile with closed eyes and the shake of his head. Felix just huffed and looked weakly towards Beleth, who threw his hands to his hips and began tapping his foot with a neutral expression.

Blythe admonished aloud at the disturbance. “Must I emphasize to you again the importance of the example you are setting to your fellow students as house leader, Dimitri?” with her hand to her head. “I can accept you running a bit late, but please don’t make skipping breakfast a habit. You need to keep a sharp blade and mind to be a talented lord. You too, Dedue. Take better care of yourself.”

Both receivers of the lecture looked down to their desks sheepishly.

“I apologise professor. I assure you needn't worry. This won’t be happening again” Offered Dimitri, shame-faced. 

Dedue nodded in agreement. “You have the word of both of us.”

“That’s great, you two” Beamed a pleased Blythe. She flicked her hair and gazed in the direction of her brother. “So, Beleth. Where do you think we should start today?”.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely new to fanfiction! (this is my first posted work). Any suggestions and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please be gentle!（；^ω^）


End file.
